


от твоего тепла

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, The Red Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мне больно</p>
            </blockquote>





	от твоего тепла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/gifts).



Сыльги кажется, будто её поставили в угол, задвинули на второй план. Она никому не завидует, совсем нет, но чувствует себя лишней. Что есть она, что нет её. Поёт и поёт — ну и? У Сынван голос лучше, у Йерим и Суён он ещё приятней, чем. Танцует и танцует — и что с того? _Все лучше_.

И Сыльги всё чаще думает о том, что сделала неправильный выбор. Так же бывает, да? Когда выбираешь не ту дорогу, идёшь по ней так невозможно долго, а потом. Спотыкаешься — и ни назад, ни вперёд. Сыльги стоит на развилке, но на указателях нет ничего. Они пустые, как и желания Сыльги.

 

Йерим и Суён о чём-то шутят, и Сынван заливается смехом. В их автобусе шумно и весело, а. Сыльги прячется на задних сидениях, в своей скорлупе. Ей просто нужна передышка или что-то похожее на отдых. Менеджер включает их песню, и девочки начинают по привычке подпевать.

А Сыльги тошнит.

Она отворачивается к окну. Так можно сделать вид, что её здесь нет и никогда не было. Сыльги всё равно никому не нужна, да? 

Джухён подсаживается к ней, накрывает ноги пледом. Декабрь всё-таки и что-то вроде _только попробуй простудиться_. Сыльги кивает. У Джухён всё просто. Её волнует лишь одно: со всеми должно быть всё в порядке, остальное — как есть, так есть. Сыльги хочется так же.

Джухён накрывает её руку своей. Она тёплая.

Ничего в этом мире быть теплее не может.

И если бы Сыльги сейчас повернулась к Джухён, она бы не выдержала её обеспокоенного взгляда. На Джухён вообще сложно смотреть и не смотреть, конечно, тоже. У неё совершенно детские глаза, и она всегда думает о чём-то своём, таком, наверное, чудном и безграничном.

А может, и не об этом. Сыльги не знает.

Джухён засыпает, откинувшись на спинку, но руку Сыльги сжимает сильнее. Сыльги не понимает, больно ей или нет. А если да, то от чего?

 

(От твоего тепла)

(Его так много)

 

Сыльги замечает, что в её углу всё меньше места, словно с ней есть кто-то ещё, но она не видит. Словно она никак не может повернуться к—

 

Они выступают с Dumb Dumb уже в который раз. Не то чтобы она раздражала. Очередная песня о любви и весёлый мотив, — ничего особенного, просто Сыльги устаёт от неё быстрее, чем от предыдущей. Ей не хватает сил продолжать, а. Джухён продолжает вместо неё.

Всё возвращается к тому, с чего они начинали: Джухён цепляется за Сыльги, а Сыльги держит. Она не придаёт этому большое значение. Пока Джухён нуждается в поддержке, Сыльги будет делать для неё всё, что угодно. Только ей самой этого, кажется, недостаточно.

 

— Джухён.

Сыльги забывает добавить _онни_ , но Джухён не против. Между ними нет никакой пропасти, ни в три года, ни так, только вот. Сыльги не знает, как себя вести, когда ей что-то нужно от Джухён, особенно сейчас.

— Я хочу.

Чтобы стало легче.

А Джухён ничего не умеет. У неё тёплые руки и такое же сердце, хоть и вечно испуганное. Но это ничего, для Сыльги — это то самое. 

 

Джухён согревает.

Губами.

 

Сыльги тоже, тоже ничего не умеет.

 

Неловко, как в песне, но Джухён ей улыбается. Её детские глаза открывают перед Сыльги её истории. Сыльги боится прочесть их все.

 

Они снова едут в автобусе. Это почти déjà vu, только менеджер не включает музыку, — Джухён попросила. Младшие спят и похожи на птенчиков, Сынван слушает аудиокнигу. Всё же корейский надо улучшать и всё такое, а.

Сыльги сидит там же, где и всегда. В своём углу.

Наверное, она не скоро поймёт, как ей поступить и стоит ли. Как есть, так есть? Ей на самом деле всё нравится, она просто немного устала.

А усталость берёт своё.

 

У Сыльги слипаются глаза, она вот-вот заснёт, но. Джухён снова

(Джухён всегда)

накрывает её руку своей, и Сыльги наконец-то к ней поворачивается.


End file.
